Daryl Ortega
'''Daryl Ortega '''is the twin brother of Matt Ortega and the second love interest in Is it Love?: Carter Corp's within Matt's Route. Appearance Like his brother Matt, Daryl has short ragged dark brown hair with a full fringe and hazel eyes. He physically resembles his brother who has a lean and muscular body. He has a skull with many rose tattoo with the name "Bella Muerte" imprinted on the left chest. He has four outfits on his portrait, his first outfit is his casual outfit; a dark purple short sleeved sports jacket with a white tank top underneath, brownish gray jeans with a light gray belt around his waist and brown shoes. Like his brother Matt, his jeans are also hipster to show his sexiness. His main outfit is a white formal suit jacket with a black long sleeve button-up shirt, white formal pants and black shoes. He also wears a matching white fedora hat with black linings. In one of the secret scenes in Chapter 8, he wears this outfit but without the fedora hat and the formal suit jacket. At his luxury home during Chapter 6, Daryl only wears a pair of pale brown trousers after he disguises as his brother and being beat up by the Mexican gangsters. In Chapter 9, he was only seen wearing gray jeans with a black belt around his waist and black shoes while he hangs out with several women during his party. *When he disguises as Matt in Chapter 5, Daryl wears Matt's third outfit. Personality Unlike his brother Matt who is a spunky and a rebel without a cause, Daryl can be described as a brash and arrogant man but is somewhat of an aristocrat who loves to get what he wants especially towards girls including the player whom he became interested with. He is also very aggressive which he aggressively took the player to demonstrate his dangerous driving skills because of his occupation in the illegal car race. According to Matt, Daryl was mostly targeted by the Mexican gangsters which causes him to get hospitalized frequently due to their physical beatings or serious injuries sustained by them. However, he also shows his stupidity and a hypocrite when he poses as his brother Matt just to flirt and kiss the player at the bar while the real Matt was away at Colin's concert as his main reasons of disguising as Matt is to avoid getting targeted by the Mexican gangsters. Although, he was found by one of them when he is about to take the player home. Like Matt, Daryl can be very protective towards the player particularly when she was involved with his dangerous lifestyle especially towards his brother after he was beaten and kidnapped by the Mexican gangsters as its leader challenged him into a car race in which Daryl wins. In later chapters and Season 2, the players begin to like Daryl more than his brother Matt due to his behavior and always sticking up to the past where he had a relationship with Lana and Daryl finally shows his friendly side towards the player did his best to help the player on her problems with his brother. Walkthrough Matt's Story-line Category:Carter Corp